


What a secret can do

by totallyatomic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Comforts Reader, Doctor - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Little Reader, Nightmares, Pacifiers, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Punishment, Reader-Insert, Scared Dean Winchester, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Spanking, Worried Dean, Worry, caregiver/liitle, cg/lg, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg, sippy cups, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyatomic/pseuds/totallyatomic
Summary: Reader was a little (about 3) before she met Dean, but then became afraid to tell him After moving in with him. Dean finds a pacifier. After spilling the beans they start a new chapter of their relationship.





	1. It All Started With A Paci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by fromacloset & Sweetie-T! They have really stellar work, and it gives me all the feels. Check them out.

It all started with a paci.

About 5 months ago, you moved to the bunker with your boyfriend Dean, and his brother Sam. Living with another person, let alone 2 people, was new to you after so many years of being alone.

You had to adjust to a new environment, and sharing everything. Anxiety came with all of that, and you would have boughts where you'd fall into your little space. Even though (at that time) you and Dean had been dating for about 1 and a half, you never shared you were a little.  
   
It was something you kept private, thinking Dean wouldn't accept it or he'd think you're weird. That all changed when he found your paci laying under your pillow. It all took off from there. 

You two talked about it and had set up simple rules and guidelines. When you were little you were about 3, sometimes younger.

Today though, was just a quiet day in the bunker playing with Dean.  
"(Y/n)?, come out, come out, where ever you are." Dean creeped around the corner, as you and him played hide and seek. "Hmm, I wonder where my hunny bun would be?"

You hid in the closet, giggling softly behind your paci, clinging to your stuffed bear 'Teddy'. You quietly waited until you heard your Daddy's footsteps walk into the bedroom you shared. 

"BOO!" you jumped out right into his arms, making him jump slightly. "Aww there's my little angel" Dean picks you up and twirls you, giving you little pecks on the cheek.

"Did I scawe you?", you said laughing, making your paci fall out to dangle from the baby pink clip on your shirt. "Daddy wasn't scared...just...unprepared" he said laughing with you. 

Dean carried you into his extra office room, were you two had set up a small space next to Dean's desk for you to play, and sometimes nap while he's working. He gently placed you on his lap, as he sat down in the purple tie-dyed bean bag chair that was there.  
   
"Well little one, how about you and daddy have some extra special Extra cheesey macaroni with some dino nuggets, huh? And while I'm making that you can sit here and play with some stuffies or draw a pretty picture for the fridge?" 

You started to nibble on Teddy's ear and you clenched to Dean tightly "no tank you, I wanna stay with Daddy". Dean lightly pulled Teddy's ear out of your mouth and replaced it with your paci. "Alright, but you know the rules sweetheart, no touching the pots on the stove when it's on".

"and no touching da shawp knives, I know daddy." Dean stood up and kissed your temple "what a good girl". You were feeling quite tried and you hate being left alone when little and tired. 

Dean sat you at the table and grabbed you a juice box of your liking out of the fridge. You sat and played with Teddy and a squishy you left on the table while you waited.

Dean would occasionally come over and ruffle your hair or kiss the top of your head. A way of him checking up on you without saying it. After he finished cooking he placed an animal plate with mac and cheese and nuggies with your favorite condiment in front of you.

You went to pick up your fork but someone lightly grabbed your wrist.

"uh uh uh you know better". Dean picked up your fork and blew on the mac and cheese before feeding it too you.  
   
After he fed you -and himself- he cleaned off you face and threw the plates in the sink. You could barely hold your head up, you were so tired.

"Alright it's definitely nap time for a certain baby". He picked you up and Sam walked in. You couldn't even open your eyes, you just gave a half wave and the boys laughed. 

"Looks like someone had a fun afternoon with their daddy." Sam rubbed your back and you just grumbled. Dean smirked and carried you to the bedroom you shared,  softly placing you under the covers.  
   
"Go to sleep sweetie pie, daddy will be here when you get up from you nap". Dean turned on the night light you used and he stroked your hair, until he knew you were sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions?


	2. Comfort and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1. Some time with Sam. Dean being a softy for you during a difficult time.

Later in the afternoon Dean woke you up from your nap

He rubbed your temple lightly and whispered your name. “(Y/n)?, it’s time to wake up from your nap buttercup.” 

You turned over, groaning, pulling the covers over your head. Dean tried to tug at the top of the covers and you yelled back. “STOOOOOP!”. You held the top of the blanket over your head tightly. 

Dean sighed, “Baby girl, I let you sleep an extra 30 minutes, you have to get up or you’ll never go to sleep tonight”. You didn’t reply and Dean huffed.

You whispered, “need Sammy”.

Dean nodded to himself, understanding what you meant. You and Sammy have a special connection. Sammy told you he was a switch shortly after he found out you were a little, so sometimes he would be your little friend or a caregiver.

Dean let himself out and explained to Sam that you needed him. Sammy came in with a concerned look on his face, and he kneeled next to your bed. 

“Hey sweetheart, it’s Sammy, your daddy said you needed me?”. You peaked out a little. “Sammy”. You reached out your arms and grabbed for him. He picked you up and sat you on his lap. You played with his hair and sniffled a little. 

He could tell you had been crying in your sleep. “Did you need me because you had a nightmare?”. You buried your face into his neck and nodded. “Lost daddy and Sammy, n-never came home.” 

Sam sighed and kissed the side of your head. “We’re gonna go find daddy, okay?”, he started to stand up and you grabbed his shirt tightly. “S-Sammy, can we just stay rights here fow a minute?”

He smiled and put you back down on the bed. “Of course we can honey”. 

You crawled to the head of the bed and sat down putting Teddy in your lap. “Sammy play patty cake?” He knew that you were trying to ignore your nightmare for the time being, so he smiled and nodded sitting in front of you. 

As you two giggled and played, Dean came back and leaned on the door frame, watching you guys. You saw him and waved. Sam turned around then, blushing a bit.

Dean strolled in and sat next to you on the bed, wrapping his arms around you, kissing your head. 

“Sweetie, are you ready to tell your daddy what’s wrong?”, Sam looked at you sympathetically. 

You turned your head slightly to look at Dean. “I was sad ‘cause I lost daddy and Sammy a-and Dey never came home, and I no ever wanna lose them.”. You tucked your head into his neck then, and he cradled you.

“Thank you for telling me princess, but daddy and Sammy are never going anywhere, you understand me? We love you more than anything in this world” he then whispered softly in your ear “especially me”.

Later that night you all had dinner together, and played board games as a family. Dean carried you around and held you the entire time. 

Sam got tired and went to bed as the night went on. Dean took you upstairs to the room you shared and got you dressed for bed. You whined and squirmed a little, missing Dean’s touch as he put on his jammies.

“Don’t worry daddy’s coming over baby”. He laid down and cuddled you more. “Your daddy’s little girl, you know that?”. You blushed and nodded. 

Soon after your cuddle session you drifted off to sleep. Dean wondered what was going on in that little head of yours. “Sweet dreams little one, I love you more than you’ll ever know.” He kissed you and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want?


	3. Time with Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to leave for work and reader is left with Sammy for the weekend, and eventually John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli, here's some caregiver Sam!

This was the day you were dreading.

Friday morning had arrived and that meant Dean was leaving for the weekend to go work, so that means it would just be you and Sam. 

You didn't mind it just being you and Sam, but you still wanted Dean there too.

Dean cradled you against his chest as you rested on his lap. You both sat there in silence until you spoke up. 

"daddy w-what if..." 

He grabbed you face and kissed you before you finished. 

"Nothing is gonna happen princess, okay? I will call you every night, and check up with Sammy and John throughout the next few days. Castiel and I will be back Monday morning and then we can all go out to eat if your a good girl, and you behave. I don't want any naughty reports, understood?"

Your face lit up when you heard John aka your Bubba was coming. That usually means Sam would be little too. 

"yes daddy, no naughty reports, I no want time out corner."

Dean smiled and bounced his knee a little causing you to giggle. 

"John will be here tomorrow when you wake up, so tonight its just you and Sam. I love you so much, and I promise you that we will be okay."

"pinky pwomise?" you held out your pinky and gave him puppy eyes.

"Pinky promise." he locked his pinky with your's and you both sealed it with a kiss. Dean stood up and you wrapped yourself around him. He grabbed your teddy and carried you downstairs. 

Dean carried you into the kitchen and Sam was eating breakfast already. 

"Alright daddy put your favorite fruit with some granola and yogurt in the fridge on your Lilo and Stitch plate. I have to get going sweetie pie." Dean looked at you with sad eyes and you did the same. 

He kissed you passionately before putting you down and handing you teddy. You let a few tears fall. He wiped them away before giving you a bone crushing hug. 

He whispered in your hair "I love you so much and I'm sorry I have to go, but i'll be back in a few days. I made a promise with you remember cutie pie? " you looked up at him and nodded.

"I love you too daddy" You watched him walk out to the impala. 

You jumped as you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

"Hey its only Sammy" you turned around and held onto him tightly, crying a little. 

He carried you to the kitchen again, sitting you in your with your bear. 

"I know your sad honey, but I have a fun day planned for us"  
You looked at Sam with a blank expression and he tilted his head and looked back at you. 

"Okay, well I was thinking maybe we could make a fort tonight?" He saw this caught your attention.

"Maybe we could go to the park and get pizza before that?" you finally gave in and smiled at him, realizing all he really wanted to do was help. 

"Otay Sammy, buts I need to have bweakfast befowe my tummy gets any louder!" you both laughed.

Sam got up and fetched your breakfast and sippy Dean left for you. After you finished you put your plate in the sink, and went to go fill your sippy. Sam rushed over seeing you needed more juice. 

"Let me help you little one." Sam grabbed the juice and you pouted.

"but I a big giwl, I do myself!" saying as you clung to teddy. Sam looked down at you and ruffled your hair.  
"No, you're just a little cupcake" he bopped your nose, making you giggle. 

After he filled your sippy, you drank some of it then Sam got you ready for the park. You picked out your favorite outfit as he packed a backpack with your paci, teddy, water, and some coloring supplies. After that he got you and himself ready, then you two were on your way. 

"sammy cawwy me too car?" He picked you up and kissed your temple.

"Uh oh is someone sleepy?" Truthfully you were but you shook your head no. Of course Sam knew you were tired. He carried you to the car, and buckled you in.  
"Take a little nap before we get there, i'll even drive around for a little while if you want." You nodded. 

Sam covered you with a blankie he packed and gave you teddy. You were fast asleep and Sam drove around for 30 minutes before stopping at the park. 

"Hey sweetie we're here" Sam got out and unbuckled you and you helped him pack your stuff back in your backpack. 

"Sammy push me on swings?" You held his hand and nibbled your fingers. 

"Yes, after we get unpacked and you get your paci clipped on munchkin." 

No one was there so you could clip your paci on and be your little self. After you got unpacked Sam pushed you on the swings then you climbed the Monkey bars -with Sam's help- then you sat down at a table to color for a little while.

"Do you wanna stay and play a little more or do you wanna get pizza?" You had your paci in, so you just pointed at your tummy. 

"I'll take that as a hungry tummy then" you giggled and blushed. Sam sat you on his lap as you two picked up your coloring supplies and packed it away. 

"l weally excited to see bubba tomowwow" you said, letting your paci fall onto your shirt, swinging your feet a little. 

"I heard through the grapevine that he is looking forward to coming over and spending time with his favorite girl" you gasped and bounced, clapping your hands a little. 

"you be little too?" Sam kissed your forehead and lifted you up to carry you. 

"Maybe" he winked, making you even more excited.  
Sam slung the backpack over his shoulder and walked to the car with you in his arms. He buckled you in then you two picked up pizza and went home. After you ate, you had to do dishes for your chore chart. 

Later after your nap, you and Sam built a fort out of blankies and pillows. You two ate left over pizza for dinner, then Sam carried you to your room to get you ready for bed.

"Which onesie do you wanna wear" Sam held out a panda and a plain pastel pink one. 

"I wanna be panda!" Sam pinched your cheek and changed you into your onesie. 

"i'm a viscous beast! gggrrrrr" you said growling 

"You look like a teddy bear sweetie" Sam said tickling you, causing you to laugh and lay on your back. Just then Sam's phone rang and it was Dean. Sam handed the phone too you. 

"HI DADDY BEAR I MISS YOU A LOT!!" Dean laughed on the other line.

"Hi baby girl I miss you too, have you been a good girl for Sammy?" 

"Yes she has Dean, she's been very good" Sam smiled at you. 

"Well I'm glad too hear. I just wanted to tell you goodnight pumpkin, and I love you ." 

"goodnight daddy I love you too! " you waved and you both blew kisses to each other. 

After hanging up Sam tucked you in, and read you a story. You eyes fell shut and Sam kissed your forehead and turned on your night light.

The next morning you were woken up to some laying beside you, humming softly in your ear while they played with your hair. You turned over and gasped. 

"There's my favorite girl."


	4. Bubba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I wanted to get this posted over a week ago, but I got the stomach flu and the semester just started. I hope you enjoy.

"There's my favorite girl." 

"BUBBA!" you jumped up from under the covers and wrapped your arms around John's neck. 

"Oh! Hi sugar" he kissed your nose and held you "how are you, i've missed you." his smile was warm and tender as he looked in your eyes. 

"i've been otay, i've missed you lots too" he gave you a peck on the cheek, causing you to blush and hide your head in a shy fashion. 

John has always watched you when Dean would leave for work. You would even go over to his house sometimes for play dates with Sam. He's always spoils you by getting you little gifts here and there. He's always taken care of you like you were his own.

"Do you wanna go wake Sammy up now?" you nodded. John helped you make your bed then he held your hand and walked you to Sam's room. 

As you walked Sam pulled the covers over his head and he giggled. You slowly crawled on the bed and Sam jumped out, grabbing you and hugging you. 

" Mownin y/n!" you planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. John came over and sat on the bed, rubbing Sam's back. 

"me and y/n stay hewe and play" Sam bit his lower lip. 

"After you two clean up the mess you made downstairs, from I'm assuming yesterday, then yes you can play in your rooms." 

You and Sam hugged. You got off Sam and made grabby motions for John. He picked you up in one arm and held Sam's hand on the other. He walked you two to the fort you guys made from the night before. 

"but I no wanna clean dis up" Sam whined. You laid your head on John's shoulder, you felt a little sad today and you just wanted to be held. 

"Sammy, it'll take 5 minutes at most, and y/n will help you." John bounced you a little. Sam sat on the ground and crossed his arms. You then spoke softly, trying to plea with him. 

"sammy it be kay, I help you" John put you down "see? It go by fast wit two people" Sam lifted his head and looked at you. He stood up and nodded. The two of you folded the blankies and pillows, then ate breakfast.

John got you and Sam dressed for the day. Then you 3 went in your room and sat on the floor to decide what you were doing today. 

"I thought maybe you two would like to go get an early dinner, then go make build-a-bear's" you gasped and Sam clapped his hands. "is that a yes?" John chuckled. 

"yes please bubba" you went and crawled on his lap. John wrapped his arms around your waist and gave you a quick peck. Sam said please as well. 

"Okay before we go, you little ones need to take a nap. I'll get you cuties up at 4:30 an' we'll leave at 5 to have plenty of time to get there before the dinner rush."

Sam rubbed his eyes after he hugged you and John. John stood up with you wrapped around him to follow Sam into his room to tuck him in. After he walked back to your room and laid down with you. You turned to him and rubbed his scruff. 

"Teddy's gonna have a friend now" John whispered against your head, but his eyes beamed down at you and saw you looked a little sad. 

"What's wrong sugar pie?" he pulled you closer. 

"I want daddy" you spoke. "wanna feel his hair, wanna give him kissies, wanna cuddle and have him tickle me. I just want him." you rubbed your tear filled eyes. Dean leaving wasn't new to you, but you just needed him here. 

John sat up and went to the living room, causing you to sit up too. He came back and handed you the phone with a fimiliar face on the other end.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong?" Dean looked sympathetically at you. 

"I just wanted my dada" John wiped your crying eyes. 

"Listen, daddy will be home as soon as he can. If we work through the rest of today, we can be home by tomorrow morning or afternoon, then we can have cuddles in bed all day long." 

You could tell Dean missed you, and that work was draining him. His eyes were bloodshot and a bit puffy, his voice a bit groggy. 

"thank you...I love you lots." you practically whispered. 

"I love you too sweetheart" he blew a kiss and you did the same back. 

You laid back against your pillows and stuffies, holding teddy, almost looking defeated. John sat on the bed, cuddling and softly humming to you until you fell asleep. 

You woke up to Sam tugging on your arm, practically dragging you out of bed. Apparently John had gotten up and woke him up first. You sat up, seeing that someone had gotten your bag ready. 

"Hey there sleepy head." John strolled in and threw your bag over his shoulder.

"need to go potty then we leave" you stood up and stretched, running to the bathroom. 

After you finished and washed your hands, you and Sam went out to John's car and got in.

"Who's my good little boy? Is Sammy my good boy?" John tickled Sam's tummy while he giggled and squirmed. John buckled him in and came around too you. 

"And who's my good girl huh?" you pointed to John, giggling a bit.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so. I think y/n is my good little girl." John then tickled you too, peppering you face with kisses "Are you my good little girl?" you nodded and kicked your feet. 

John got in then drove all of you to an Italian restaurant. The three of you got a booth near the back with a kids menu for you and Sam to share. 

"bubba I want pasta please" you swung your feet and focused on coloring.

"Oo i'll take ravioli bubs" Sam snacked on his breadstick.

After you all ate dinner John buckled you two into the car and drove you guys to the mall. Luckily because it was a little later at night the mall was less crowded. You and Sam held on to John's hands as you skipped into the mall. 

Sam started clapping when he saw the store. You gripped on to Bubba's hand tighter, looking up at him. He rubbed his thumb over your hand. 

"You okay there princess?" John looked at you puzzled. 

"just a few people in there" he understood, putting his arm around you, making sure you were feeling protected. 

Sam picked a baby blue bear and you picked a batman one. You pulled Sam toward you and whispered in his ear, in your best Dean voice.

"i'm batman" 

He giggled and went to the stuffing station, dragging you along side him. John went by the outfits 

"what you gonna put your bear y/n?" Sam glanced over at John, who was holding up a little cowboy outfit. 

"um I was thinking maybe jeans and a black tshirt" you flipped the bear around in your hands.

Sam filled up his bear and stood by you as you got yours filled. As you placed the heart inside the bear, you made a special wish. 

You were pulled out of your thoughts when John called your name. 

"Hey y/n, I think you might like this shirt for your bear" he held up a little flannel causing you to snort in laughter. You approached John and held up the shirt to your bear. 

"thank bubba, dis perfect" you bounced in your spot and smiled with all your teeth showing. 

You picked out the jeans, then made his birth certificate with Sam and John's help. You named him Deano. Sam named his William and got him some jammies. 

After you two finish, John paid and took you all home. Sam fell asleep but you looked out the window all the way back, your mind filled with many thoughts. 

John helped Sam inside, you strolled behind dragging your feet. John helped him get ready for bed and tucked him in. You just got yourself ready because you were overwhelmed from thoughts and feeling. A little knock on your door startled you. 

"Sorry hun, Sammy was tired, but I put pj's on your bed when your ready sweets."

You splashed water on your face, then John helped you into your Jimi Hendrix shirt and black shorts. He clipped your paci on and held you for a moment. 

"thank you for everything bubba, love you so much" you gripped him tightly. 

"Anything for my girl" he pet your head. 

You crawled under the covers with your blankies, teddy, and deano. John kissed you quickly and pulled the covers up. You heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

"Hey y/n, um it's Dean... he said he won't be home tomorrow..."

Your heart sank in your chest, feeling heavy, making you feel weak. Everything went blank. 

"I think I'll be home today." Dean ran up too you, placing you on top of him kissing all over your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all liked it


	5. Punishment to being big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story will get more in depth about the readers thoughts and feelings. Also more about her past too!

You immediately sank back into little space and grabbed both sides of Dean face. 

"your here!" you ran your fingers "Bubba said you no come home tomorrow n' i got scawed" through his hair. You took in his warm, spicy smell. 

"Sorry about that cupcake, Daddy was a little mean and fibbed to you, but it seems like you forgive me since I've gotten quite a few kissies." Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

You blushed and kissed him again, making him laugh. He grabbed your chin and looked in your eyes for a moment. Just then the silence was broken.

Cas walked in and peaked his head into the room. 

"Hi and goodbye, I'm sorry but that was a long ride, I must sleep now, goodnight everyone." You all chuckled a bit. 

"Yeah I'm gonna leave you two alone, goodnight y/n. Goodnight Dean" John waved to you and you waved back. 

"oh daddy! Bubba took me and Sammy to build-a-bear n' my bear is a batman bear named deano, so now I have a daddy bear" you hugged the bear tight "and I have my daddybear" You kissed Dean.

"He is cute, not as cute as you though" he pinched your blushing cheeks "I'm gonna put some jamjams on, then we need to hit the hay because it's past your bedtime." you shook your head. 

"mmm no daddy I don't think it is." you said sarcastically.

"Well the clock says otherwise, little girls need there sleep." Dean walked into the bathroom and started to change. You got out of bed and went to the living room and turned on the TV. You heard heavy footsteps coming your way. 

"And what is it you think your doing?" Dean stood there waiting for an answer. When hes Tired he's not a force to be reckon with. 

"well daddy, I don't wanna go to bed now because I wanna stay up" you folded your hands in your lap and sat straight up. 

"You have until the count of 3, and I promise you that you will not like your punishment." this made your heart race. You didn't get punished often, but when you did... you know you were in for it. 

You and Dean agreed nothing physical like spanking or paddles. Though you did agree to anything else De had in mind. 

"3" you sat there and turned your head back to the TV 

"2" you wiggle your toes and clenched your butt a little because he was so hesitant until he finally blurted

"1"

You stuck your nose up at him. He used a very calm voice and for him thats worse than yelling, because you know he's really upset. 

"Darling stand up." you slowly stood, head hanging, knowing you've made a mistake.

"Do you think this kind of behavior is appropriate?" still looking at the ground you shook yoir head. 

"Use your words, little girl" you dug your toes into the rug under your feet. 

You barely choked out. "no daddy... "

"So then why did you do it" he grabbed your face roughly with both of his hand. "did daddy do something?" when ever you acted out he felt like it was somehow his fault. Even though you knew you just wanted to push his button. 

"no daddy, I know you said it bedtime but family guy is on and I wanna watch it, I should have asked you, I sorry" you hung your head and deeply focused on the pattern on the rug.

"If you would have asked, we could have watched it, but because you didn't ask there will be no family guy or any show like that for a week, because you won't be able to watch the TV unless someone is watching something." You looked up at him shooked 

"Secondly, you will write the line "I will listen when daddy say it bed time" 50 times." you felt tears in your eyes. "And lastly you will have an hour earlier bed time this week, understand?" You nodded your head.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll do better next time" Dean pulled you into him and picked you up.

"I know you will, it's okay" he rubbed your back and boinced you "we'll do your punishments starting tomorrow. We will still go get something for breakfast but the second we get home your writing lines."

He laid you in bed then proceeded to cuddle up next to you. 

"I love you very much princess, let's get some sleep now" he kissed the back of your head "good night"

"goodnight daddy I love you too". You drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning you felt the bed shift because Dean had sat down, he was only in some jean, his hair wet fresh from the shower. He rubbed your temple.

"Pumpkin it's time to get up and go take a shower, were leaving in half an hour"

You groaned and shuffled to the bathroom to showered quickly. When you walked back into the bedroom you saw an outfit sprawled out on the bed with a note from Dean. 

The note read: "Due to your behavior last night, daddy picked out an outfit for you, just for today, come to the car when your done, I already packed your bag its on the couch, xoxo".

You smiled and saw that it was Dean's sweatshirt with a pair of leggings. You changed into the outfit and fixed your hair quickly rushing downstairs. You grabbed your bag and went outside seeing Sam, Dean, John, and Cas in the car waiting for you. 

Dean stepped out from the back drivers side seat which was a little unusual, he held the door open for you,.

"Hey cutie pie" he winked at you and you jumped in the car, sitting in the middle between John and Dean. The boys all waved and said hi too you as you got in. You laid your head on Deans shoulder and held his hand. 

"Do you like your outfit baby girl?" Dean looked down at you. 

"I like it lots, smells like daddy too" you smiled up at him. 

You got your ipod out of your bag and listened to music with Dean for the rest of the way. Something about Dean's presences was so protective, you felt like you could be anywhere in the world, but as long as it was with him, you were home. 

After you all arived at the restaurant and ordered breakfast, you whipped out your notebook and started writing your lines. John looked over your shoulder to see what you were doing. 

"Uh oh, you stayed up after bedtime" John quietly said in your ear. 

"ya I did but I was really sorry" you looked up at Dean who was on the opposite side of the table, arms folded across his chest, staring right back at you. 

"Well I'll let you get back to writing hunny bunch" John rubbed your back

"you look handsome Dean" you rubbed your foot against his leg. "I only have 5 more lines to go and then I'll give it to you to check" You didn't call him daddy or use your little voice when you were out and a lot of people were around. 

"I'm proud of you y/n" he grabbed your ankle and sat your foot in his lap. He massaged your calf as you finished. 

After breakfast, Sam drove everyone back home. John and Cas were leaving so you said your goodbye's and went back to your room, Dean followed behind. 

"I'm very happy you did your lines without being told, Daddy's very proud" he stood behind you, arms wrapped around your waist. 

"daddy still mad at me?" your voice quiet and shakey. 

"No sweetheart" he turned you to look at him "I thought you were acting the way you did because I had left for the weekend, I thought you were mad at me" 

Dean always doubted himself when it came to punishment because he didn't want to have to punish you, you are his little girl, but he knows its for the best with some reassurance from you and Sam. 

You broke out of your little space and turned big. 

"No Dean I wasn't mad at all, actually, I was quite surprised you came back so fast but I've just had a lot on my mind lately with a lot of thoughts about my past, I-I guess I was just feeling restless and fussy and... " 

De put a finger over your lips. You tended to bottle up feelings about your past and what it made you feel like or what specifically you were thinking about. 

"I understand y/n, you always know I'm by you no matter what. I will always love you no matter what your feeling or thinking, big or little, whatever. I just wish you would had told me sooner."

You shuffled a little on your feet. 

"Today me and you are gonna watch TV and movies, forget about the punishment, okay? You wrote your lines and that's plenty honey. I love you so much, please remember that." Dean pulled you in fof a long passionate kiss. 

"I love you too Dean"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you wanna see!


	6. Love yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i know its been a long time, but I'm back. THIS CAN BE TRIGGERING TO SOME!! STRONG LANGUAGE AND SELF IMAGE PROBLEMS. This is the readers past with some present, kinda short, 7 should be up tomorrow lovely's.

You were laying in bed by yourself that night looking at the ceiling. Dean and Sam had been working in the other room for hours. You felt like your head was going to explode, ears ringing, vision blurry, thoughts racing.

"You fat dumb bitch, no one will ever love you unless their blind." you cringed at the words your father had once spoken to you. You gripped the bed sheets tightly. 

"You're never gonna be anything, maybe a street corner whore, but thats all. You're a useless piece of trash." you sat up at the thought of him saying those words, and you turned on the bedside light. 

You inhaled sharply, every word he once said, stabbing you in the lungs. Remembering what once was. You looked down at your scarred skin. From cuts, from fights, from stretch marks. He made you feel like garbage, even after all this time. 

You looked in the body length mirror you two kept in the room. You stood up from the bed and lifted your shirt up to look at your belly. You learned to love it, but when you thought of his words... It felt like something shifted.

You turned to look at your back and butt. Brushing your fingertips lightly over the stretched marked skin. Dean loved your body, but those words from your past made Dean's remarks seem worthless. 

The thought of you sitting there as a teenager, eating your feelings awau because you had no one to talk too. You felt your heart physically hurt. You were crying now. 

Just a soft whimper. 

You thought of the strong woman you have become and it made you feel empowered, but only for a quick moment. 

You wiped those tears away. Dean stood in the hallway and watched you. He didn't interrupt, but he just stood there. Watching.

You didn't notice, crawling back into bed. You laid for a second and thought about what Sam had told you. 

"when you feel really bad, like really shitty, I know how you are and you won't talk to us about it and we don't expect you too. But when you feel bad about yourself, say "i love you y/n. You are so loved, you're beautiful, you are worth it and you deserve it" okay? Can you please promise us that? "

You had promised him and Dean that. So you sat and repeated that to your, over and over again. Falling asleep mouth open almost mid phrase. 

Dean had finished up for the night and came in to find you laying under the covers, mouth open, snoring. He kissed your forehead and crawled next to you, holding you in his arms. He hated you felt bad about yourself some days. It caused a few tears of his to slip onto the back of your head. 

He whsipered sweet little things in your ear and drifted into slumber.

That next morning you felt restless...and little.

Instead of waking up Dean, you took it upon yourself to get dressed and eat. You made a blueberry banana smoothie with some raisin toast. You sat at the dining room table and Ate it all before brushing your teeth and getting dressed. 

"Wow someone is a big girl now, huh?" You jumped about 10 feet in the air. Dean startling you as you put on some fuzzy socks. Truth be told you felt quite fussy so you stuck your tongue out and ran away downstairs. 

You heard Dean's feet thump behind you as your ran. You ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean quickly opened it and grabbed you, sweeping you right off your feet, carrying you bridal style to the living room. 

"Daddy does not appreciate when you don't wake him up, but thank you for getting ready and eating babydoll. I still need to talk with you though." 

He sat you on his knee so you faced him. You chewed on your lower lip nervously.

"I just want you to know that I love you no matter what. Even if you have this cute little tummy. Even if you have a few scars. It doesn't change the y/n i know, and love. The one who can be a bad ass and a cute little needy girl. The one who puts everyone before herself. Those past memories wilk never be how I think of you. I've always looked at you like the strong woman you are. Or little girl in some cases. I just want you to knoe that sweet girl. I love you no matter what."

Dean gave a half sad smile and you gripped him tightly, wrapping your arms around his neck. "thank you for being the most amazing boyfriend and daddy in the entire world."

You two just sat and held each other for a few moments.

Dean moved away slightly, grabbing your chin to look at you. "Hows' bout we go have a sleepover at Bubba's, you, me and Sammy?" your eyes lit up. 

"Daddy do that for me?" you gave sweet puppy eyes, making Dean chuckle.

"I would do anything to see you smile munchkin." he picked you up in his arms. "lets go ask Sammy if he wants too."

Dean knocked on Sam's door and listened to something fall and then feet shuffling across the floor. A onesie dressed Sam appeared. Dean smiled and rubbed his head. 

"I'll take that as a yes". He placed you on the floor with Sam, to make a call to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GiVE mE IdEAs cAuSE Im RUnNINg oUt


	7. Extra sick, extra little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY. This chapter is 2 parts... Maybe 3, we'll see. This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. I really hope you like it. Fromacloset actually suggested some of the elements within this story, so thank you ♥.

"y/n say 'ahhhh'" Sammy held your paci up to your lips. 

 

"aahh" he stuck it right in and giggled. Dean stepped out of the room as the phone dialed for John. 

 

"Hey Dean, how are ya', how are my little stinkers?" Dean could hear his smile through the phone. 

 

"Actually thats why I'm calling. Y/n has been feeling a little down lately and I thought a night at Bubba's might do the trick, especially since Sam is little now." Dean looked at you two as Sam was grabbing some cars. You caught him staring and you smile softly and waved, blushing. Dean gave you a little wave back. 

 

"Of course you guys are welcome over anytime Dean, you know that. I could get Cas to come over to for extra support and help. We could just relax and play some games. Order in then watch some movies."

 

"Yeah that sounds really good John, we'll see you at 4 okay?" Dean bit his lip and look at his foot

 

"Alrighty see you then, tell the little one's Bubba's excited to see em'". They hung up and Dean came back in the room sitting with you and Sam on the floor. 

 

You crawled over to Dean and sat on your legs and looked at him. "Um daddy, m-may I sit here?" you pointed to his lap and he smiled. He grabbed your waist and pulled you onto his lap. He nibbled at your neck. 

 

"Some is extra little, aren't they?" he smiled against your neck and you blushed. 

 

"Deany what did Bubba say?" Sam asked egarly 

 

"Well first, he says hi to both of you, and second he said we're gonna have a night in over at his house with him and Cas." Sam smiled and grabbed his prepacked little bag that had his toys in it. 

 

"Yes sweet boy you're bringing that with you and we have to get you your Paw Patrol suitcase to with clothes and toiletries" Sam nodded crawling to his toybox, grabbing the suitcase that laid on top. He set it on his bed, opened. 

 

You stood up from Dean's lap and went over to Sam's toybox. Not a whole lot in there, just mostly Sams little stuff he tucked away. A light blue car caught your eye, so you grabbed that, sitting down playing with it. 

 

Dean looked over his shoulder back at you. He thought to himself someone was being awfully quiet, even for being really little. 

 

Dean then turned his attention to Sammy to help him pack his bag and you slipped out of the room. You raced the car down the hallway with you, stopping at the room you shared with Dean. You picked up the car and went in searching for Teddy. 

 

Sammy realized you weren't there for a second and he started to tear up, thinking he did something. "No no no sweet boy, you didn't do anything, its okay, calm down for me" Dean cradled Sammy to his chest and comforted him. Something was up with you.

 

Sam stopped crying and Dean helped pack the rest of his things. He grabbed Sam's hand and lead him to the bedroom where he found you playing on the floor with your favorite stuffies, but you had a box of tissues at your service next to you. 

 

You sneezed into a tissue and coughed a little. You reached over to your Stitch stuffie and whined. You didn't want to admit that you were sick but there was also no denying you were. 

 

"bless you y/n" Sam said from the doorway. You quickly fiddled the box behind your back and turned around.

 

"oh tanks.. " Dean looked down at you with a stern face. 

 

"Honey bunch do you not feel good?" his eyebrow lifted. 

 

"um i just lil stuffy" you sniffed in a little. 

 

"Sammy sit on the bed for me" he rushed back to his bedroom, heading into big space, and Dean kneeled next to you, grabbing your face, stroking his thumbs across your temples "you're warm, probably low-grade fever but still"

 

you closed your eyes, ready to sneeze. Dean grabbed a tissue and held it to your nose. You blew into it and pouted. 

 

"Im really sorry you don't feel good sweetheart, but i think it would be best if we stayed home. We can have Cas and Bubba come over if you'd like." Dean smiled softly lacing his fingers in your hair, rubbing your scalp. 

 

You nodded your head, holding Stitch right below your nose., close to your chest. 

 

"Here y/n, I thought you could use these. They help me when i get sick." Sam set some soothing throat drops and some vics vapor rub on your bedside table. He patted Deans shoulder and said he was gonna call John and Cas to let them know. 

 

You reached out for Dean and he picked you up, taking Stitch along with you. 

 

"how about we get you comfy, yeah?" Dean rubbed noses with you, setting you on the edge of the bed. 

 

"want sweatshiwt pease" you stuck your thumb in your mouth and swong your feet.

 

Dean slowly pulled your thumb away and replaced it with a paci. He pulled out his black sweatshirt with a pair of black shorts for you. You started to take your shirt off.

 

"Here baby, let daddy help you." he guided your arms out of the sleves and lifted your shirt over your head. He also slid you out of your sweatpants. He helped you into your new outfit. 

 

"There. Is that better now?" you nodded and smiled, but then a loud growl from your tummy erupted causing you and Dean to giggle.

 

"Is someone hungry? Why didn't you say anything?" Dean lifted you in his arms and carried you to the kitchen. As he sat you at the table, the side door opened and appeared 2 tall men. John and Cas. 

 

You smiled and clapped your hands, then coughed a little. John came over and scooped you up placing you on his lap when he sat down. 

 

"bubba" you mumble into his chest, behind your batman paci. John held you tightly, rubbing your arm and pecking your cheek quickly.

 

He whispered into your ear "I missed my baby girl". He rocked you back and forth for a second before Cas came over and picked you up. 

 

"Well hello lovebug" he bounced you causing you to smile. You saw your juice on the counter and tried reaching for it from his arms. "Oh let me get that for you". He turned around and took out your paci, reaching to Dean and stuffing it in his pocket. He held the bottle to your lips as you laid your head on his shoulder.

 

"Looks like daddy has your food ready. Do you want me to feed it to you or do you wanna do it on your own?" Cas asked looked down at you in his arms. 

 

"I too little. Cas do pease." he smiled and sat you on his lap. 

 

"Since you asked so nicely" Dean placed the bowl of grapes and oranges in front of you, and you looked down in disappointment.

 

"I no want fruit, it ocky" you said pushing the bowl away. Cas grabbed it, and put it back in front of you. 

 

"This has lots of vitamins in it to make you feel better so you don't feel ocky y/n" Cas said, stealing a slice of orange. You sat there and stared at the bowl still.

 

"Here. How about this. Me and you can go watch some Scooby Doo in the living room as you finish your snack. Then Bubba, daddy, and Sam can go get dinner?" You looked over to Dean. 

 

"If that will help you eat your fruit, Daddy has no problem letting you eat your snack in the living room." You smiled, getting off Cas' lap to give Dean a kiss on the cheek. You grabbed your bowl sitting on the couch, eating it slowly. 

 

"I got her while you guys grab dinner, I'll text you if anything happens" he patted Dean on the back and the boys left. Cas came over sitting next to you. He had brought your sippy along. 

 

You finished your snack and placed the bowl on the coffee table. You looked over at your sippy then back at Cas. 

 

"um...Cas... You feed me cause daddy no here please?" You pouted a little. 

 

"Yes honey, come here" he patted his lap. You crawled to him and rested your head on his shoulder. You got so focused on your sippy you fell asleep in Cas' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for future chapters?


	8. best things come from the worst things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for a while, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is part 2 to the last chapter...there will be a part 3!

You woke up and listened to the rhythm of Cas’ heartbeating. You kept your eyes closed, but you could hear all the men whispering to each other. You could hear the rustling of plastic bags and clicking of beer bottles being put in the fridge. Cas lightly rubbed your back.

 

“Sleepyhead, it's time to get up to eat” Cas held your head to him, kissing the top of it.

 

“no tank you” You snorted and coughed a bit. Your throat started to really hurt causing you to get more irritable. 

 

“mmmm nuu.” you stood up, a little dizzy. Cas got up stabling you, Dean saw you and rushed over too.

 

“Hey sweetheart, we gotcha” Dean helped you to the table, placing you on his lap.

 

“throat” You managed to get out. Dean rubbed the back of your neck and then felt the front, squeezing a lightly.

 

“Hey Sam, get the flashlight from the cabinet and look at y/n’s throat. It feels like her glands are pretty swollen.” This caused you to squirm from Dean’s hold. 

 

You hated being sick, especially when it came to your throat. It just made everything more difficult, little or big. Dean wrapped his arms around you tightly. Sam walked over and held the flashlight up. Even opening your mouth wide hurt. Sam grabbed your chin, tilting your head around. 

 

“Okay well, urgent care seems to be the plan right now. I hate to say it but it looks like you have strep throat my dear. I’m really sorry you don’t feel well, but we need to get you on antibiotics immediately.” you started to tear up and cry.

 

You hated the doctor as much as you hated being sick. They always had to mention something about your weight, or you scars, or literally whatever they could find that would hurt your feelings. And you are not in the mood to hear it. Also you didn’t want everyone to go home. 

 

“no sammy I be fine!” you were livid.

 

Dean whispered in your ear. “Listen to me. I know you don’t like this, but we’re gonna take care of you and make you better, you know that right?” You nodded “Me, Sammy, Bubba, Cas, all want you to be healthy. Their gonna stay over here for a couple days to help. We just want our little girl to feel better, and for her to be healthy.” You turned your head, and rested your forehead on Dean’s.

 

“I’m gonna hand you over to Bubba so we can get some stuff ready before we leave.” You got up and held your arms up for John.

 

“My poor baby” He said lifting you up. “You feel really warm, lets go get you a cold rag” You laid your head on his shoulder as he walked you two to the bathroom. As he walked away you saw Dean, Sam, and Cas all talking to each other, and putting away the food. You could tell they were talking about you. 

 

John set you down on the toilet as he grabbed a rag and ran it under some cold water. He rung it out and rubbed your face and neck. The rag felt cool and soothing against your skin. John chuckled as you smiled contently.

 

“Haha do you like that baby girl?” You nodded and giggled, then looked him in the eyes. You swung your feet a little.

 

“bubba the doctors gonna hurt my feelings” you looked at your toes. You could see his face change out of the corner of your eye. He knelt down in front of you, grabbing your face. He really didn’t know what to say. His eyes looked sad.

 

“y/n…” Both of your heads shot up and looked at Dean standing in the doorway.

 

“Who cares if they say that to you, cause I know we don’t. Its some jackass who doesn’t know you and doesn’t know you medical history. Excuse my french, but if they wanna make that the main focus of this appointment, they can fuck themselves.” Dean looked furious. It really bugged him that, that was the reason you didn’t want to go to the doctor.

 

You looked down at John and he smiled softly back at you.

 

“How about we get some shoes on you, huh?” He tickled your side causing you to giggle. You stood from the toilet walking towards Dean.

 

“daddy pick out my shoes?” You looked up at him, chin on his chest.

 

“Sure” He smiled down at you. Just then Sam walked by “Hey Sammy, get her backpack and grab my phone charger, will ya?”. He nodded and walked away. You grabbed Dean’s arm and walked with him to the room you shared.

 

He put some black converse on your feet, lacing them for you. He look up for a minute and just stared at you. “You’re my good girl.” He kissed your forehead and lifted you into his arms, carrying you to the car. 

 

About half way to urgent care, you felt like your chest got heavy. You kept thinking about what the doctor would say this time. What if they completely ignored the way you felt. What if they sent you to the hospital. What if…

 

You didn’t even realize you were sobbing. Dean had pulled over and Got out. He gripped your arms so hard it would probably leave bruises.

 

“Y/N, PLEASE LOOK AT ME!” Dean was yelling. 

 

You could barely breathe. It was bad enough your throat was swollen on top of that, which made you feel like you were choking. You could feel yourself shaking and gasping, it felt like you were going to pass out and be sick all at the same time.

 

John grabbed a water bottle Dean packed, dumped some on a paper towel, and rubbed it on your face to help bring you back. You finally blinked a few time and looked at a crying Dean. 

 

“Hey honey” he pet your hair and tucked it behind your ear. “Y-you scared me there, are you okay?” you nodded and rubbed your eyes. “Just feeling overwhelmed, huh?” he pressed his forehead against yours.

 

“Do you want me to drive so you can sit back here with y/n” Cas whispered to Dean. 

 

“Yeah, if you could please that would be great.” Dean crawled over you, sitting between you and John. Cas got in the driver's seat.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around you, cradling you. You laid your head against his chest hugging around his waist. “thank you daddy”, you whispered.

 

“For what princess” he rested his chin on your head. “for being the best daddy anyone could ask for” you felt him squeeze you tighter. 

 

You remembered when you two first started to develop this relationship, how Dean never felt like he was a good daddy. Constantly guessing himself, or putting himself down, and it was hard for you to watch because he was always an outstanding dom. You couldn’t imagine what was going through his head right now, seeing you in this state of panic because you weren’t feeling good about yourself.

 

You had closed your eyes until you arrived. Dean could feel your heart race increase, so he started whispering to you about how he will fight anyone who tries to hurt his baby girl. 

 

You all walked in, you held Dean’s hand and checked in.

 

“Y/n Y/l” you smiled at the nurse and stood up, only Dean followed. 

 

She had you walk back to the scale and measurement area. “Okay step on”. As you removed your shoes you said “Please don’t tell me what it is”. She smiled “Oh that’s no problem, just keep your back facing the wall then”. You complied, looking directly into Dean’s eyes, back against the scale. He mouthed “Just keep your eyes on me”.

 

She then took your height and lead you to a room. You hopped on the table, she asked you for your symptoms and any other previous medical conditions. She took your blood pressure which was surprisingly normal, and she then took your temperature. “101, have you taken anything for your fever yet by any chance.” you shook your head no. “Okay, the doctor will be in with you shortly” She smiled and closed the door.

 

Dean stood up from his chair and stood between your legs, grabbing your face. ‘Are you my little cutie pie?” you giggled and swung your feet.

 

“daddy I don’t want you to get sick” you tried moving away from his grasp, but he held on. “I’ve already taken some medicine to prevent anything’ he nudged his head against yours “I can’t resist my girl”. You smiled...Dean was a very clingy daddy, but he would never admit it.

 

All of a sudden a knock on the door broke that moment, and a doctor came in. “Hi y/n, what seems to be the problem today?” you described everything again, and the doctor stood up and washed his hands. 

 

“Okay i’m just going to use this to look up your nose, in your ears, and in your throat” he waved the tool and started to use it to look down your throat. “Wow… okay without even performing anything else…” he moved to your nose “it looks like you have a textbook case of strep” he then looked in your ears. He used his stethoscope then to listen to your lungs, then he felt your throat glands just like Sammy.

 

“Really we’re going to do a strep test anyway to be 100% sure, if it comes back positive we will probably give you z-pack so the fever and strep can quickly subside. For right now, to lower the fever here is some tylenol.” he set it on the counter in a little cup next to some water. “Let me swap your throat, say ahhhh wide” you did just that and he swabbed quickly, putting it into the solution that would tell you if you had strep. 

 

You got up to take the tylenol and the solution was done. “Yep just what I thought, so you do have strep. Let me go get a z-pack for you and you’re on your way!” he stepped out. You took the pill and Dean praised you for being so good. The doctor came back with the medicine and you thanked him. The nurse checked you out, and you were free to go. 

 

Dean and you walked back to the lobby. All the men stood up when they saw you. “It all went well” Dean said and they all smiled with relief. 

 

Everyone got in the car, Cas drove again. You stayed cuddled up with Dean the whole time unitl you reached home.

 

“Who’s ready to eat some semi warm food” Cas said with a smile. “Hey, you know what, I tried to keep it warm in the warming part of the oven so it should be fine!” Sam laughed back.

 

You all stumbled inside, taking your shoes off. “daddy can you still help me eat?” you looked up at him. “I would love to pumpkin” he lifted you up and carried you to the table with the guys, placing you on his lap. 

 

You all ate dinner, then got ready for bed. You and Dean said your goodnights so you could go shower. After you finished, Dean dressed you in a pink nightgown. “So you don’t get to hot” he smiled. Dean helped you take your medicine and then he tucked you into bed. He got in his pj’s and crawled into bed next to you.

 

He pulled you up against his chest. “You know how much I love you, right?” he intertwined his fingers with yours. “I know you love me more than anyting, and I love you lots too” you said.

 

“You’re just the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” You felt happy tears fall from your eyes. You turned around, throwing your arms around Dean, he did the same. You sat there like that until you both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything for part three, throw it at me


	9. it can only get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets in trouble for not listening...then she reveals some feelings she had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is a little different for me 1) because of the punishment and 2) because this is the first chapter the reader and Dean have any kind of sexual interaction. I was going to keep it non-sexual for the most part anyway. So any chapters that contain sexual elements, it will now be put as a warning at the beginning.

You woke up that next morning feeling slightly better than yesterday. Dean was still asleep, mouth open snoring. A little drool dropped from his mouth, causing you to giggle a little. You got up and got tissues, wiping it off his face. He started to open his eyes a little. 

 

“I didn't mean to wake you daddy, I just wanted to help” you whispered, leaning into him. 

 

He ran his hands over his face and hair, then opened his arms for a hug. You set the tissues on his bedside table, embracing back, laying on top of him. 

 

“it's okay, that’s why you're my good girl, muuah!” he gave you a big sloppy kiss on your temple.

 

You two laid there like that for a few minutes until someone knocked on the door. You whined and got up, skipping over to the door. Dean followed behind. 

 

“Hi honey bun, Bubba made some breakfast and I just wanted to let you and daddy know” Sam smiled and ruffled your hair. 

 

“tank you, we be down in 2 minutes” you smiled ear to ear and hopped back to bed. You were feeling quite better, so you started to jump on it. 

 

“Y/n stop it. Down now.” Dean was standing at the end of the bed with his arms crossed. You stopped to just stick your tongue out You continued to laugh and jump. 

 

“You will get a spanking if I reach 3” Dean kept his stance and you kept on jumping.

 

“3….2…..1. That’s it. Over my lap right now!” Dean raised his voice and that immediately made you stop. You climbed off the bed and gave him puppy dog eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed. 

 

“daddy-” you were quickly cut off. 

 

“Lay across my lap, ass up.” he looked at the ground. He didn't ever like punishing you, and you knew that this time… you were in for it. 

 

You laid down across his lap, and he rested his hand on your bum for a second.

 

“Do you know why you’re being punished y/n” his voice was quiet and stern.

 

“because I didn’t stop jump when you told me to” you shut your eyes tightly knowing Dean wasn’t going to be easy on you.

 

“You will get 15 spanks, and after we finish breakfast you will go sit in your time-out chair for 30 minutes. Do you understand?” 

 

“yes daddy, I understand” you curled your toes a little as you felt the first 3 spanks come down hard against your nightgown covered skin.

 

A few tears trickled down your cheek as he continued to spank you. You could feel your butt bruising with every spank. He finished with one last hard slap to your left cheek that caused you to jump a little. 

 

“Alright, stand up princess” you followed his command and avoided his gaze, knowing that you disappointed him. “Turn around and let daddy see your bum”. You lifted up your nightgown and felt the cool air touch your hot skin. Dean got up and went to his bedside drawer, getting some cream for your butt. 

 

He pulled you back across his lap again, and rubbed cream over your skin. It felt soothing, but it stung at the same time. He rubbed it into your skin thoroughly, slightly massaging it. He stood you back up and got up himself, putting the cream back. He walked to the bathroom and washed his hands. He walked back and opened the blinds.

 

You dragged your toe along the carpet in front of you, making little patterns. Dean placed a hand on your chin, forcing you to look at him.

 

“i’m really sorry daddy, I should have listened when you told me to stop jumping the fiwst time.” you started to tear up again. Dean grabbed both sides of your face and kissed you. He took his thumb and brushed the little tears that fell down your cheeks. 

 

“Thank you for apologizing sweetheart. Daddy knows best, right?” you nodded “And you should always listen to what he says because it's in your best interest, right?” you nodded again. He kissed your forehead and intertwined his fingers with yours.

 

“Let’s go eat breakfast, do you need a pillow to sit on?”

 

“yes please” Dean grabbed a pillow from the closet for you to sit on. You two walked down stair and saw a buffet of food waiting on the table. Cas, John, and Sam were all eating. Dean set the pillow down on your chair and pulled it out for you. You sat down and he pushed you in. He sat next to you and poured you some oj in a sippy that was on the table.

 

“thank you for breakfast Bubba” you swung your feet and smiled. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After you finished breakfast, Dean told you to help Sam clean up. He mentioned to meet him back upstair in your playroom for the rest of your punishment.

 

You walked into the room and saw Dean sitting on the floor in front of your time-out chair. He looked up at you as you sat down in your chair.

 

“You will sit here for 30 minutes. Daddy’s going to clean your playroom to get rid of any germs. You are not to get up from this seat unless you need to potty” Dean got up to go get cleaning supplies.

 

You sat in the chair as Dean cleaned your little table and toys. You played with the bottom of you nightgown as you watched Dean’s every move. You needed to talk to him about something that you two had discussed before, but never actually done.

 

Your little chicken alarm went off when the thirty minutes were over. You immediately sprung up and hugged Dean from behind. He turned around and picked you up, carrying you, and sitting with you in the bean bag chair. 

 

“I’m very proud of you, you took your punishments very well” He smiled, looking in your eyes, tucking your hair behind your ear.

 

“Daddy can I ask you something...about us and...this part of our relationship?” Dean had concern written all over his face thinking it was something bad. 

 

“I-it’s just...I know we’ve talked about playtime when i’m in little space and you’re in daddy space. I was just thinking about, only if you wanted to...maybe we could start doing that?” you looked down at his necklace and played with it a little.

 

“You know I said I would be open to it when the time was right for you y/n.” He smiled and scratched your head a little. “What made you think of having playtime pumpkin?” you looked up at him shyly. 

 

“when daddy was cleaning a few minutes ago...you just looked really handsome” you wiggled your toes and started to blush hard.

 

“Did it make your princess parts feel tingly?” he moved his hand to your hip, moving your nightgown up slightly, dragging his fingers up and down.

 

You lifted up your nighty and spread your legs, revealing your wetness.

 

“My baby girl is glistening” Dean mumbled against your ear as he ran a finger up your slit. You squirmed and whimpered in his lap. You grabbed his hand and sucked on the finger he used, making direct eye contact with him. 

 

You propped yourself up, straddling his lap. The bulge was quickly growing in his pants. You lowered yourself and grinded against him to create friction. Dean removed your nighty and massaged your boobs.

 

“mmm daddy, please let me ride your toy” you whispered. You felt a little shy in that moment so Dean guide your hand to pull out his member, and you slid against it.

 

“Where did I find such a dirty little girl?” he pulled you towards him, kissing you to ease your nerves.

 

You lined him up with your entrance, and started to slowly ride him. Dean’s moans were deep and soft. 

 

“My needy girl” he growled low in your ear, he reached down and pressed his finger against your button. He grabbed your waist as you two reached your climax.

 

You laid on his chest and listened to his breathing steady again. He rubbed small circles on your back. You could tell when Dean was in ‘daddy mode’, he was going to be more gentle when it came to sex. 

 

“thank you daddy” you looked up at him with innocent, dolly eyes.

 

“Don’t thank me cutie pie, you did most of the work. I think you did a really amazing job. I knew you were feeling a little shy at first, but if there’s anytime you need to stop, tell me.” He gave you little kisses all over your face.

 

Dean was going to be the death of you. His words were sweet and caring. The two of you sat like that for a few minutes before running off to a shower, so you could continue your day of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ideas and I always try to incorporate them into my stories, so let me know what you wanna see! Thanks for reading!


End file.
